


Different uses for a KTM

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Motocross AU, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: This was drawn for @Paucibet's Motocross AU which should be finished soon. When Kara Danvers ends up without a sponsor, once again, Lois Lane calls in a favour with her friend, one and only Cat Grant and somehow convinces her to be Kara's teams new sponsor.





	




End file.
